


Sunshine

by 3ampeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, DDLG, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Niall, Daddy Zayn, Dildos, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Niall, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gay, Green Bay Packers, Kinks, Louis-centric, M/M, M/M/M/M/M, Smut, So much smut, Sub Louis, coloring out, if that wasn’t clear from the tags, obvi there’s a lot of daddy kink, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ampeach/pseuds/3ampeach
Summary: Louis is an innocent 21 year old who lives with his older half brother Juliann who may or may not be a drug addict. Both are barely making ends meet. But that all changes when he begins to work at Styles CO.OrWhen 4 gloomy mates need a little sunshine in there life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to the first chapter of sunshine. 
> 
> The first chapter is trash but the book gets better as you read further. 
> 
> So leave some kudos and comment.

Some things happen on purpose some things are mere coincidences. 

But the fact that twinky big bottomed Louis was about to start working for a man who wanted a twinky big bottom boy was fate.

Louis stood outside Mr.Styles office dressed to impressed. With a white button up, pulled together with a dark navy collar with tight maroon pants. And to even top it off he threw in some navy blue and whites braces.

He combed though his feathery light Carmel hair and took a huge breath. He knocked three times.

"Come in." A deep voice commanded.

Louis step in with the biggest smile he could conjure up. 

"Hello Mr.Styles, I'm you new intern Louis Tomlinson." His voice laced a little to high for his liking.

Mr.Styles didn't even raise his eyes from his computer. "That's nice get me a black coffee and a slightly toasted bagel with low fat butter, thanks Lewis." He said sharply.

Louis was taken back. "Um Mr.Styles, it Louis not Lewis. See Lou-EE." 

Mr.Styles took in a deep sigh.   
"Look kid I really don't give a fuck."  
He said as continued to type away. "Your just here to get my coffee and do my petty tasks and if you can't do that-" Mr.Styles suddenly looked up at Louis and stop talking. 

"Mr.Styles are you ok?" Louis asked deeply concerned. 

"Fuck your beautiful." Harry mustered out. 

"What?" Louis was deeply concerned that he's new boss might be on drugs. 

"No it just like you like Wow and your body is like a triple wow. I can't wait the tell the boys about you." 

"What boys?" Louis asked while slowly backing away from this looney man.

Harry had realized how what he just said came out and mentally slapped himself. 

This is not the first impression he wanted for a potential new boyfriend. 

So Harry cleared his voice and tried again. 

"I'm so sorry Louis, I'm Mr.Styles as you know. And I'm so deeply sorry for the way I treated you early I was just um feeling under the weather." 

"Ok...I guess." Louis shuffled his feet awkwardly and gazed to the ground.

They stood in a pregnant silence for the longest 10 second of both of their lives. 

"Well I guess I'll go get that coffee." Louis said and basically sprinted out. 

As soon as he left Harry knew that Louis was the perfect fit. 

\--

Harry wasn't the only member of the Styles/Malik/Payne/Horan household that was at Styles INC. 

Louis was rushing down the hallway with a coffee in one hand and a bagel in one. 

Next thing Louis knew he was on the floor with black coffee all over his white shirt. 

"I'm so sorry mate." A thick Irish voice came into reach. 

The blonde haired man offered a hand to Louis. 

Once Louis was up Niall was blown away by this boys beauty. "Um-Are you ok-k mate?" Niall rushed out.

"Yea thanks." The poor boy said while wiping his eyes of tears "It's just that my boss is bipolar and mean and this my first day and everything is going wrong and I just-" the boy broke out into a harsh cry. 

Niall immediate reaction was the gather the boy in his arms so that's what he did.

"I'm-m sor-ry for m-essing up your nice s-shirt mister." Louis whispered still crying. 

"It's okay love I have like 8 more." Niall chuckled. 

They stayed like that for 1 more minutes until Louis finally broke away and took a deep breath, 

"Once again I'm so sorry was that little breakdown."

"It's ok. It's only healthy to let out your feelings love." Niall said while petting Louis shoulder. 

"Thank you so much- um?" 

"Niall it's Niall." 

"Thank you Niall, well I'll be on my way. Nice meeting you." 

\-   
"Harry whose the cute new intern?" Niall asked Harry once he stepped into he's boyfriends office. 

"You've seen him too?" Harry said while jumping up to meet eyes with Niall.

Niall simply nodded. "Don't you think he would be perfect for a sub." Harry suggested. 

"He really would with a bum like that. Plus Zayn and Liam will love him." Niall sighed. 

Harry looked up in confusion. "Wait how did you meet Louis anyhow?"

"I ran into him in the hallways and he just broke out crying talking about how his boss is so cruel and-" Niall closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He sighed heavily and looked up at Harry extremely unamused. "Your his boss aren't ya?" 

"Yea." Harry said while scratching his head while slowly glancing at Niall. 

"Harrrrryyyyyyy." Niall dragged out while he flung himself onto Harry's overpriced love seat. 

"I know, I know. I was just in a bad mood this morning." Harry rushed out. Hands running though his slightly greasy brown hair. 

"If Zayn hadn't ate the last blueberry waffle we wouldn't be in this scenario." Harry mumbled under his breathe. 

Niall continue to sit there and think. He truly believed this soft innocent boy could be the one. He could already imagine the all the boys spoiling him rotten with gifts and whatever the boy desired.

"You have to fix this now." Niall said snapping out of his day dream.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but do it." Niall said while heading to the door.

 

"Where are you going?" Harry rushed after his blonde lover. 

Niall stopped at the door and turn around the glare at Harry. "To get more blueberry waffles so this won't happen again." He ended with a slam.

\-   
Louis felt like dying. Not only had he pissed his boss off, he had also managed to be 16mins late with the mans coffee.

There Louis stood with a fresh new cup of coffee and tear stained cheeks. But he stood there with a smile because no matter how shitty his day started he was determined to end it on a great note. 

He straighten out his back and barged right in. "I'm so deeply sorry Mr.Styles that took so long, I promise it will never happen again." Louis rambled out while placing the coffee on Mr.Styles desk. 

But when Louis looked up, Mr.Styles was no where to be found. 

"Mr.Styles?" Louis called out while checking around the room for the strange, oversized man.

"Mr.Styles?" Louis repeated again while peeking into the hallway. 

As Louis was peeking a large man in the distance with a bundle of roses came into sight. 

Louis stepped out into the hallway to see who it was. 

In the matter of seconds both bodies collided with each other causing an ear shattering sound. Well not really but the sound was still very unpleasant. 

Harry rubbed his temple as he started to sit up and automatically panic when he realized who he ran into.

"Oops." 

"Hi."

 

 

What a cliche ending


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad @confusedcurly

After the fall, both men got up and redeemed themselves.  
"So are these flowers for me?" Asked a blushing Louis.

"Well um yea. Kind of a sorta apology gift for how I acted this morning." Harry said as he pushed the flowers forward waiting for Louis to accept.

 

"Thank you Mr.Styles." Louis said smiling so hard that his eyes began to crinkle at the corners.

He knew the day would get better.

$$$

 

The next day Harry found himself at his desk ignoring all of his work because he was so captivated by the boy in the corner of the room.

Louis was filing paper on the shelf witch required him to bend down a lot and due to his clumsiness he would often have to squat down and pick up papers, giving Harry a wonderful show of Louis perky bum.

Harry disregarded all of his work and began palming himself to the sight before him.

Thinking about all the wonderful things him and the boys could do to that sinful arse.

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

He got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

He took he's c0ck out and began swiftly pumping him hand up and down around the girth of it. Images of Louis begging Harry to pound his c0ck into him filled his mind.

 

About 2 minutes in Harry heard a knock and the gentle voice of his beautiful assistant.

"Mr.Styles um I've finished filing and all the other worksheets. I was just wondering if I could leave now because it is 8 o'clock." Louis said on the other side of the door.

"Shit" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah you can go just give me a minute so I can see your way out." Harry said while shoving he's still erect penis into his pants.

 

Louis waited on the other side of the door until he was met with a disheveled Harry who had beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"So are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

$$$

Both men walked out of the building in fits of giggles and smiles.

Louis giggling at the corny jokes Mr.Styles had about vegetables.

And Harry smiling at how beautiful Louis looked while he was laughing.

Finally they got to Harry car.

"Thank you for walking this far with me Mr.Styles." Louis said while looking at the ground blushing.

 

"Call me Harry and it was nothing. So we're your car?" Looking around the empty parking lot.

"Oh I catch the bus usually because Juliann is doing lord knows what with our car." Louis says with an eye roll.

Harry fingers began to twitch. Who the hell was Juliann?

"Well I can drop you off." Harry offers while scratching the nape of his neck to hide the twitching.

Louis eyes light up.

"You would? That would be amazing! Thank you Mr.Sty- I mean Harry!"

"Anything for you, let's get in."

 

$$$

The ride wasn't awkward per say. Louis was humming away to some song on the radio while the thought of Louis dating this "Juliann" character was driving Harry up the wall. 

"Um so Louis where do you live."

" 276 Conchbar Ave."

"Wow that's a hike to the company, do you take the bus everyday?"

"Most of the time."

"You know maybe I could start to give you a ride and back from work?" Harry asked Curiously.

"I could never ask that much of you Harry!"

"It's no big deal you only live 30 minutes away from my place." 

Louis breaks outs in a fit of giggles. "You say that like it's such a short trip."

 

"Well love for you it is." Harry said as he looked down fondly at Louis.

Louis didn't reply he just hid his blushing cheeks in his hands.

"So take that as a yes?"

"Sure Harry." 

$$$

They pulled up to Louis's run down, one floor home.

Harry parked outside with a look of confusion.

How could something so beautiful live in such an ugly environment.

"Well I guess this it. Thank you so much for the ride home and see your tomorrow." Louis said as he hoped out of the car.

Harry gave Louis a smile and wave. 

Once he seen that the boy made it safely inside he pulled off.

 

$$$

Louis stepped into his mess of a house.

He stop trying to keep it clean months ago because every time he would clean it Juliann would just find a way to dirty it up again.

He walked into his dim litted living room to be met with a sleeping Julian. He's black quiff was still intact despite his uncomfortable sleeping position.

 

(What Juliann looks like) 

Louis didn't even bother waking the boy up and hearing him go on rant about his new get rich quick scheme. I mean don't get Louis wrong he loved his half brother with all his heart. It was just that Louis felt like he was the only one that actually cared about where there next meal would come from.

Louis dragged himself into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. The stress in his life was taking a huge toll on his body. The big bags under his eyes were the evidence.

Some days Louis thought what would happen if he just left. Got up and left everything he knew behind. No one would miss him. Heck would Juliann be even sober enough to realize he was gone?

Louis just sighed and stepped in the shower to daydream about a life with no stress.

$$$

It was the middle of night.

Louis was wrapped up in a thin cover on his old worn out mattress when he heard the noise.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE!"

"NO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR 4 WEEKS LATE!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU THE MONEY AS SOON AS I CAN!"

"SEE THAT AINT GONNA WORK, MARCO NEEDS THE MONEY TODAY. HE SAID ITS ETHER THE MONEY OR YOUR BODY!"

(Sorry that this is so cheesy) 

Next thing he knew he heard gun shots.

He jumped up out of bed. He's mind races of imagines of a bloody unconscious Juliann.

But once he reached the living room he was met with a random guy he's never seen before on the floor, eyes wide open and a gunshot wound right in his stomach.

Juliann had his hands up with the gun in his left shaking hand.

"Louis- I didn't- he was gonna kill me then you." Julian stammered out.

Louis was speechless. 

His brother just murdered someone. 

In their house.

And he  was a witness.

He had to call the cops.

And it was like Juliann had just read his mind.

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON DONT YOU DARE CALL THE COPS." 

Louis was so overwhelmed. 

So he ran.

He went to his bedroom, grabbed his phone and ran out the front door.

 

He didn't know who to call.  
He didn't have any friends to call.

But he needed to get out of there.

He dialed the first person who came to his mind.

"Mr.Styles can you please pick me up."


	3. 3

Harry's night was completely different from Louis's.

After he dropped Louis off he went home to his lovely home With his 4 other companions. They didn't like calling each boyfriends but it was no doubt the boys loved each other.

Harry was greeted by a joyful Niall who was on his laptop doing lord knows what. 

Once Niall realized Harry was home he turned around and asked "So how's our boy?"

Of course he was referring to Louis.

"Well technically he's not ours yet but we're Definitely closer than we were before."

"How?" Niall asked extremely curious about the blue eyed beauty he met only once.

"He agreed to let me drive him home." 

 

Niall faced dropped. "That's it Haz? We have to speed up this process before you know times up." 

The boys had agreed if they didn't find someone to spoil and care for in 2 months they would have to take some drastic measures even going as far as going their separate ways.

"I know, I know I'm trying." 

Niall just sighed and turn back to his computer while Harry got up with a defeated look on his face.

Harry began to walk to own his bedroom but decided to take a detour to Zayn's instead Whenever he felt down, Zayn had a talent of cheering him up.

"Zaynnnnnnnnn." Harry dragged out as he plop down face first into Zayn's mattress.

"Harrrrrryyyyy" Zayn also dragged out as he walked out his closet with only basket ball shorts on.

"I'm getting no where with Louis it feels like. I don't be the reason that we all depart. I just don't know what to do." Harry said as he flipped his body over and stared at the ceiling.

"Well maybe it's time to take a leap of faith and ask him out." 

"I don't know if I can, he always mentions that he lives with this guy that's disappoint him constantly and I just don't know.

"I mean you can always-" "RING"

"Opps sorry." Harry rushed out, but once Harry looked at the caller ID he perked up. He showed Zayn who said "Speak of the devil while Harry accepted the call.

"Hey Louis."

"Okay okay calm down." 

"Ok I'm on my was now." Harry said as he got up immediately grabbing his keys from his pocket and was almost out the door. 

As Harry was half way out the door Zayn, Niall and Liam who Harry didn't see when he came in caught up to him.

"What's going on?" Liam questioned

"Louis needs me."

~

Harry was outside Louis home in less than 10 minutes. Sure he broke a few laws but Louis was worth it.

He caught Louis shivering outside holding himself. He was clearly in a state of shock.

Harry rushed outside and took his jacket off and draped it on Louis shoulders. 

"Come on babe lets get you to safety." 

Louis was mumbling random words that Harry couldn't make out.

He quickly picked up the poor shaking boy bridal style and walked him to the car.

But as soon as he tried to lay Louis down in the back seat of the car Louis began to violently shake his head and he clung harder to Harry.

"Okay baby calm down. I guess I'll have to drive with you in my lap."

Harry carefully situated himself onto the seat with Louis draped sideways across his lap. Louis laid his head on Harry's chest and his hands where firmly grasped onto the front of Harry's shirt.

 

While driving Harry tried to coax what happen out of Louis but he refused to talk and he would just nuzzle his face farther into Harry's chest.

Once they were outside of Harry texted Niall to open the door. He opened the door and picked the dozing off boy up bridal style and shut the door with his booty.

Once he walked inside of the house all 3 boys were gather around the sleeping boy.  

"He's gorgeous." Liam muttered 

All of the other boys silently agreed.

Louis began to rustle in his sleep which gave the boys a warning that he was about to wake up. 

All of the boys quickly dispersed.

"Harry?" Louis asked quietly while rubbing his eye.

"Right here baby, you wanna get down?"

Louis just humbly nodded as he was let down to the ground.

As Louis looked up and seen 3 other men he immediately hid behind Harry.

"Come on Lou, don't be shy. You Remember Niall right?" 

Louis peeked out his head to glance at a waving Niall and nodded his head.

"See there we go. Now that's Liam and that's Zayn."  Harry said pointing to the men.

They both waved to Louis, both also afraid to make a strong approach to the fragile boy.

"Alright time to go to bed. Where would you like to sleep." 

Louis stopped and think. He got on his tippy toes and whispered in Harry's ear. 

"Well I think we can make that work. You can go in the bathroom and clean up if you want to babe and there is extra clothes in the closet if you want to change." 

Louis nodded and rushed to the bathroom.

"What did he say" Zayn asked as all three boys rushed to Harry.

"He asked if we could all sleep together in the living room so he could feel safer." 

Before any of the boys could give a reaction they heard the small voice of their precious Louis.

"Um thi- this was all I could find." He whisper while looking to ground and rocking on the back of his heels.

He was dressed in Liam's old football Jersey that was risen up on one side that exposed his baby blue lacy boy shorts with high football knee socks.

"I think I just came." Liam muttered.


	4. 4

After Liam's extremely awkward comment the boys quickly got to work on converting their living room into a comfy sleeping area for the five of them.

Louis quietly sat backwards at one of the bar chairs fascinated by the mess that was going on before him.

 

(Oops sorry to interrupt but this is their home.)

The boys had pushed the sofa as far back as it could possibly go and took blankets and pillows out of each bedroom and threw it on the floor in front of the couch.

Once they were satisfied with their work they all turned around waiting for some kind of praise from Louis but that hope automatically deflated when they had seen that the boy was dead asleep in the kitchen chair.

Harry went over and picked him up bridal style and laid him down onto the blanket bed.  
The boys then too began to yawn next thing you knew the lights were off and everyone was asleep.   
~  
Harry woke up to a soft pitter patter of feet dancing across his apartment. He was truly confused, none of the boys had work today. 

Then it snapped and Harry had remembered that Louis slept over. Harry quickly got up and power walked all over the apartment in search of the small boy.

After going into each individual bedroom, he had found the boy on the bathroom floor, throwing all his dirty clothing Into a bag.

"Lou, whatchu doing?"

"Um, I'm packing my stuff up." The small boy said timidly with his eyes glued to the ground.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked.

"Because, um you know I don't wanna be a burden and annoy you guys." Louis responded shakily. 

Harry rushed to the boys side and placed him on his lap. "Babe you could never be a burden to us. We would love to have you here plus you can't return to that horrible environment you call home." 

"B-but my brother and my stuff?" Louis asked, almost on the urge of crying.

"We can swing by and get you stuff and you can stay with us for as long as you like. And for your brother we can send him a postcard."

Louis giggled and instantly Harry was overtook with a giant wave of happiness. 

"Okay but I have to say goodbye to Juliann though, he be heartbroken if I didn't say goodbye." 

"Sound like a deal cupcake but we'll do all of this after breakfast." Harry said as he looked down with a smile at the boy on his lap.

~

All the boys had woken up by time Harry and Louis had exited the bathroom together.

Harry cleared his throat very loudly to get the boys attention.

They all had looked up from what they were each individually doing to look at Harry with a very soft looking Louis cuddled into his waist.

"Well I'm going to my study to finish some work you guys watch Louis and maybe go out to get breakfast."

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Niall said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

*v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ skips car ride v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ*

The boys decided on going to a local diner.

None of them bother to change out of their pajamas besides Louis. Who Liam forced him to put pants on, stating that 'It's way too cold to just be wearing that Lou. Throw on a coat and pants and you should be good.' Louis didn't understand Liam's logic because Niall was wearing basketball shorts and a simple T shirt yet Liam didn't stop him. 

At the diner the boys sat in a small little booth in the back. Zayn and Louis on one side and Liam and Niall facing them. 

They began flipping though the menus until shortly the waitress came up and took their orders. 

After she took their orders the boys began talking.

"So Louis tell us about yourself?" Niall asked while resting his head on top of his hands.

"Um well there isn't much to know."  
Louis mumbled while looking down.

"Hey there, come on don't be shy around us Mi amore." Zayn whispered in Louis ear while rubbing his thigh which caused the tiny boy to blush and smile immediately.

"Well um I'm 21 years old. I work as Harry's assistant and I guess my favorite color is yellow. How about you guys?"

"Well Mi amore I'm 30 years old and I speak fluent Italian as you can probably guess." Zayn commented with a smirk on his face. 

"Show off." Niall scoffed under his breath 

"And I'm also a college professor." Zayn continued without even noticing Niall's comment. "I also dabble in-"

"Enough about you already." Liam interrupted.

Zayn crossed his arms and pouted as he slid back into his seat while Louis turned his body to face Liam.

"I'm 32 and I'm a celebrity trainer."

Louis jaw dropped. "Really who have you trained before?"

"Beyonce, Mila Kunis, Sophia Vergara, I mean the list goes on and on and on." Liam said casually.

"That's so cool. What about you Niall, what do you do?" Louis said while advertise his gaze to the blonde boy."

"Well I'm 29 and I'm a football player." 

"Are you serious? I love footie, I used to play when I was in uni." 

"You have to come to my match next Saturday."

"Of course I will."

"Well if you go to one of his games you have to come to one of my classes to see me in my natural habitat mi amore." Zayn piped dramatically.

"Well you must come and work out with me one day. Not saying you need to work out because your body is amazing." Liam rushed out.

Almost immediately Liam realized what he had just said and instantly wished he hadn't.

"I mean ugh not like I've been staring at your body. I mean there's nothing wrong with your body for me not to look at-" 

"Liam, it's okay you can stop now." Louis giggled uncontrollably.

Niall and Zayn bursted out in laughter while Liam put his blushing face into his hands.

The four boys spent the remainder of their their morning in the diner chatting it up until the manger kicked them out.

*v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ time skip to car ridev(=∩_∩=)ﾌ*

The boys were currently on their way back to the flat. Niall was driving with Liam right next to him while Zayn was napping in the back with his head on Louis shoulder.

Louis was deep in thought until he realized what block they were on.

"Um Niall can you pull over up here for a second?" Louis asked with a certain uncertainty in his voice that Niall pulled over right away.

"I'll be right back." Louis whispered under his breath as he got up and out of the car. 

Zayn automatically woke up after he felt his head rest get up. All 3 boys were awake and alert.

They watch how the small boy tentatively walked up to the ugly house. 

As soon as Louis finger tips grazed against the door knob he froze. He felt like every bad memory he had had in that house flew right back into him.

'Why am I back here?'

'I should just go back to the boys flat?'

'But what about Juliann?'

'He was fine before and he'll be fine without you!'

Louis's internal battle was interrupted by a comforting voice.

"Lou are you okay?" He knew that was Niall. 

He turned around and ran into Niall's grasp and buried his head into the boys armpit.   
(Louis is EXTREMELY SMOL in this) 

Zayn crouched down and asked lowly,"Mi Amore do you know this place?" 

Louis then realized that the boys did not know about what happened last night.

"This is my home." Louis whispered with a tear rolling down his face.

All 3 boys were kinda shocked.

"Well do you wanna return home?" Liam asked sadly. He was hoping the boy would stay with them.

But Liam's sadness went away when Louis instantly shook his head no.

"well then what do you need from this house?" Liam asked gently.

"Just s-some clothes and um I have to say bye to Juliann?"

Zayn instantly remembered Harry mentioning that Louis lived with someone. Was he Louis boyfriend? Maybe they're in an abusive relationship and that's why Harry had to go get him last night?

Zayn's thoughts where interrupted when he realized the boys had already gone into the house without him.

The house was even worse then it was last night.

Blood all over the floor and with just general filthiness painting every corner of the room.

"Please excuse the mess. Every time I try to clean the place Juliann just goes and mess it up again." Louis felt the need to explain the uncleanliness of his house because he was temporarily staying with these boys and he didn't want them to think he was a slob.

Louis and the boys then step though the mess to reach Louis room.

The boys just stood at the entrance completely dumbfounded.

The small boy only had a mattress on the floor and a blanket that was old and tattered.

Their was a small lamp in the corner just on the floor next to piles of books. 

The room was neat but it was empty.  
While the boys were observing the Carmel haired boy's room, Louis himself was throwing his clothes and other essentials into a duffle bag. 

"Okay I'm ready." Louis said with the small duffle bag on his side.

As the boys make their way to the door they are met with a raging Juliann.

"Louis where the fuck have you been?!" Juliann came right up to Louis face.

" I left. I can't live like this anymore Julian-n."

"So your abandoning your only living family member?" Juliann said as he pushed Louis which made the poor boy fall on his bum.

This is when the other boys decided it was time to interfere.

While Niall went to pick Louis up Liam and Zayn went up to Juliann.

"Mate I suggest you not to do that again." Zayn said calmly.

"Or what?" Juliann spat, like literally spat in their face.

"Okay that's disgusting annnddd or this will happen." As Zayn says that Liam's throws a punch right into Julianna face as Zayn just stands next to him completely tranquil.

With a loud thud Juliann fell unconscious onto the floor.

"I suggest you try to not to contact Louis for a while." Liam calmly says while wiping the small amounts of blood on his knuckles onto his shirt.  
Juliann will definitely with a broken nose when he wakes up.

The two boys then turned around to cater to a shaken up Louis.  
"You okay Lou, no bruises or anything?" Liam asked obviously concerned about the boy.

"Yea-a I just want to go to you guys  hous-se now."

"Mi Amore, it's your home too."


	5. 5

After the rather surprising turn of events the boys decided it was time to go back home.

Lou had fallen asleep with his head gently resting in Zayn's lap.

About 4 hours later Louis was awoken by the same haunting nightmare he had been having since he was 11. Usually Louis would just go to Juliann's room and sleep there with him but due to the drastic change of events in the past 48hrs that was not possible.

Louis was freaking out so he did the first thing that came to mind. Go into one of the boys rooms and sleep with them.

He slowly got up while clutching his comforter and walked to the closest room.

He didn't know whose room he was walking into due to the darkness but he hope whoever this room belonged to won't mind him sleeping with him.

As Louis walked into the room he squinted and saw a snoring body laying on a bed in the middle of the room. Louis quietly closed the door behind him and creeped up to the sleeping figure.

As he got closer he could see a bright tuff of blonde and felt a little relief knowing it was Niall since all the boys had work tomorrow but Niall. He lightly tapped on the boys shoulder.  
Niall just grumbled and turned his body the other way.

"Niall please wake up." Louis whispered while softly shaking the boy.

"Yes, yes, yes I'm up. I'm up yes that I am. I am up." Niall said while sitting up. He was clearly delusional. 

"Um I can I sleep in here with you I had a bad dream." 

"Yea yea of course Lou, get in." Niall said with his eyes half open while scooting over and patting the space next to him.

Louis dropped his blanket and climbed  into the bed with Niall. Snuggling into his warm embrace. 

"Thank you Niall." Louis said softy as he drifted into a deep sleep.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

About four weeks later the boys were losing their minds. Louis turned out to be some oblivious little minx.

Niall had took Louis out shopping for some much needed clothing and Louis had decided to dip his pinky toe into cross dressing explaining to Niall that he always wanted to do it but he never knew if Juliann would accept it. This only angered Niall and made him want to help Louis be extremely confident in whatever he wanted to wear. 

The boy only got a 3 skirts, a couple of blouses and few more panties to add to his collection.

Niall had thought Louis that Louis was becoming more confident with the idea of wearing more feminine clothing until one day when all the boys were getting ready for work and they usually carpooled on Mondays but Louis was running a little behind.

"Lou are you okay, your taking a lil longer than usual." Niall said as he barged into Louis room.

As he looked up he's eyes saw tear stained cheeks and a very vulnerable Louis standing in front of mirror gripping on to a navy blue skirt for dear life. The boy had no pants on just a white button up with his blue panties.

"Lou what's wrong?" 

Louis didn't say anything he just dropped the skirt and ran into Niall's arm crying.

" I can't do this." Louis said quietly while his head was buried into Niall's chest.

"Yes you can Lou." Niall said while having one hand wrapped around the boys waist and the other one rubbed Louis back.

"What if people laugh at me?" Louis said lifting his head so he could meet eye contract wit Niall. 

"Simple Harry will just fire them." Niall said with a smirk as Louis started giggling at the statement.

Niall shot the boys a text saying to leave without them, they might take and while and that he'll explain later.

So Niall and Louis discussed the skirt issue. 

"What if you start off only wearing skirts at flat and when you get comfortable you can start wearing them outside of the flat." Niall suggested and Louis absolutely loved that idea. 

So that's how they got to the 'oblivious little minx part'. 

The statement that Louis was clumsy was a complete understatement.

Louis was constantly falling sometimes over nothing and since he only wears skirts at the flat now he would constantly be giving to boys a sneak peak of what's under the skirt and wouldn't even notice leaving the boys speechless. 

The boys had to talk about there current situation so they sent Louis out to the market. 

Once the boys knew for sure that Louis was out of the flat they got down to business. 

They all collapsed onto chairs in the living room all at once.

"Guys I don't know about you but I can't do this anymore." Liam said while his limp body laid sideways on the comfy rocking chair.

"Same, every time I see Louis wearing one of those goddamn skirts I just want to pull him over my lap and- ugh!" Niall said frustratedly as he slapped his pale hands over his face.

" I think we should just tell him." Harry said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Are you mad? So he can call us freaks and leave us to go live with that psychotic brother of his?" An upright Liam yelled.

" I agree with Harry." Said Zayn who had been silent the whole time.

" I mean if he says no then we have to respect his decisions and let him choose if he want to live here. But I suggest we tell him when he gets back."

Meanwhile on the other side of town was a very confused Louis.

You see clumsy ol Niall had butt dialed Louis during their talk and heard about everything until he hung the phone up in a stage of bafflement.

He was just very confused why the boys were having a whole discussion on the topic of him wearing skirts. He had thought the boys were accepting with the fact that Louis wore skirts. 

Louis just sat in deep thought but decided to push it to the side for now and just finish grocery shopping. But he did make a mental note to bring it up at dinner that night.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

About 2 hours later all 5 boys were gathered together at the dinner table eating their food which consist of mashed potatoes and steak. 

But no one could even think about the delicious food Louis had prepared because they all had something on their mind.

Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall were all thinking about how to tell Louis their true feelings. While Louis was thinking about how to ask the boys if they had a problem with him wearing skirts.

"So can I ask you guys a question?" Louis asked while moving his mashed potatoes into a circle.

All the boys focused their eyes on Louis. "Of course you can Lou." Niall said.

"Do you guys have a problem with me wearing skirts? Because if you do I understand and I will completely stop if it makes you guys uncomfortable." 

"Woah slow down Mi Amore. Why would you believe that?" A baffled Zayn asked.

"Well I mean today Niall butt dialed me and I heard you guys whole conversation form earlier talking about my skirts and I don't want to make you guys upset because of all the things you've done for me which I'm very thankful for you know. So if you want me to stop wearing a skirts I completely understand and respect your opinion." Louis had a to take a breathe immediately after saying all that.

All 4 boys stared at Louis like he had 4 heads.

"What?" Louis asked.

"You have it totally wrong." Liam said with blown out eyes.

"If anything that's the opposite of what we want you to do." Niall added on.

"I don't understand what you guys are saying. I can-" Louis was cut off by Harry's finger.

"With all due respect love, let us talk." Harry as he then sat back and cleared his throat.

"We want you to be our sub." 

Now it was Louis turn to stare at them like they had 4 heads:

"A sub? In like the sandwich or-" The confused boy said.

Niall laughed out a loud laugh the first of that nights. "No silly we mean a sub in like a Bdsm/ ddlg kinda way you know."

Now Louis knew what bdsm and ddlg was, he wasn't that innocent. Especially when Juliann constantly left his porn tabs open for Louis to see. 

"Oh." The small boy said as he flushed a nice bright pink. 

"So is that a...?" Liam asked like an anxious puppy dog.

" So you mean all four of you be my dom?"

All four guys shook their heads. 

" I'm kinda confused how would the relationship work you know, like rules and stuff." Louis said while loooking down and rubbing his arm.

All four boys eyes lit up because of the fact that Louis was actually considering it.   
"We actually have a list of rules made in planning for this moment. Wanna check them out." Zayn said.

"Yea but can we eat first because I don't want this food going to waste." Louis said with a chuckle.

"Of course babydoll." Liam said as he bite down into a piece of steak.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

They all gathered around the couch with Louis directly next to Harry who had the list.

"We made this list a while back so these rules might seem very harsh and mean but if you have a problem with any of them we will without a doubt change them." 

Louis just nodded in response.

"#1 always address us by the following names: Daddy, master or sir.

#2 Never cum without permission.

#3 No touching yourself without our   
permission.

#4 If put on all fours do not rise until told too.

#5 If you are ever uncomfortable let us know.

#6 Use your safe word if being push to far.

#7 Must wear collar around the house at all times.

#8 if you ever have a problem tell one of us.

#9 After every punishment thank us for it.

#10 Must wear a buttplug every night before bed.

#11 we are allowed to have you anywhere and anytime we want.

#12 Remember your manners.

#13 The proper position at all times is on your knees." 

Once Harry stop talking Zayn began speaking " We know some of the are harsh or mean and if you have a problem with any of them tell us now so we can nip it the bud now or we can even add more rules if you want Mi amore." 

Louis was feeling a tiny bit overwhelmed but he didn't hate the rules. In fact they turned him on. "I- I guess I don't have a problem with the rules." 

"Really Lou, you don't have to lie to make us feel good?" Liam asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm not lying, the rules are good for me." 

"So you agree to be our sub?" Niall asked extremely eager.

Louis nodded with a smile on his face.

"When do you wanna start babe?" Harry asked while pulling Louis chin up so they were making eye contact.

"I guess now."


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super cringey 
> 
> I wrote it about a year ago

The next day all four of the boys found themselves at they're local sex shop, 'The velvet Lilly'. 

To say that all the boys were excited was an understatement. Especially Louis who couldn't think about anything else all morning since the boys told him their plans on going.

They stopped at the entrance to discuss their plan.

"Okay so each person picks out only 2 to 4 things they would like for Louis or to use on him okay." Liam said firmly looking at the 4 other boys.

"And Louis you can choose 2 things you would like to experiment with also." Harry said looking down at the boy who was tucked securely under Zayn arm.

"Then we'll all meet back in here in 15minutes to pick out this cuties collar." Niall said stepping forward to tap Louis nose enjoying the giggling sound he got as a reaction from the boy. 

"Well let's get to it." Harry announced.

-

Louis doesn't know how he ends up in the aisle that he did and he doesn't know how he ended up with a 5inch glass dildo with a light pink heart sitting on the end. It was beautiful but Louis had no idea how this was gonna go up his ass. He also had a light pink blindfold that he thought was cute. But he didn't really want to get anything too hardcore, he wanted to leave that up to the other boys. 

-

After the 15 minutes we're up the boys regrouped and Louis was not disappointed with what they brought back. 

Liam had a butt plug with a white long furry tail at the end and a vibrating prostate massager with a Remote.

Niall had pink fluffy hand cuffs and a small little vibrator that had a Remote attachment. 

Zayn had a set of nipple clamps, a cock ring and rope. 

And lastly Harry had a ball gag and a pink flogger.

Louis took in all the objects the boys had and suddenly felt overwhelmed, in a good way though. 

"You okay Mi Amore?" Zayn asked stepping closer to the Petite boy.

Louis looked up at him and looked at the other boys and smiled. "Yea it's just a lot to take in you know. Yesterday I was living in a run down possibly drug house and now I'm living with the four most incredible guys in the world. I just wonder how did I get so lucky?" 

"Aw Lou, were the lucky ones to have you in our life" Liam said with a big ol grin. 

"Yea Lou your like the best thing to happen to all of us in a while." Niall said genuinely. 

"Alright alright enough of the mushy stuff. I think Princess knows how much we adore him already." Harry said while looking down fondly at Louis.

"And we have to get the collar!" Zayn just remembered.

"Um about that... I was wondering if you guys picked the design out for me and when it arrives it can be a surprise."

"Hmmm not a bad idea princess, wait here we'll be right back." Harry said before kissing Louis forehead and winking while walking away with the 3 other boys following him.

-

After the boys picked out the design for Louis collar they found themselves back at their flat.

The boys had stripped down to something more comfortable.

Liam wearing a pair of low hanging red flannel pajama pants without a shirt showing off his very defined and toned body.

Niall wearing a pair of Liam's borrowed grey basketball shorts and white wife beater. 

Zayn was wearing a pair of black cupped ankle joggers with a oversized black Led Zeppelin shirt.

Harry with a long pair of grey sweatpants and a matching grey hoodie.

They obviously had a lot more to talk about so they gathered in the living room/kitchen. Liam and Zayn sitting on the couch. Niall sitting on the floor with his legs wide out in front of him and his hands next to his side to hold him up. Harry and Louis sitting at the kitchen island chairs that they had turned around so it would face the boys.

"So lou any concerns before we jump full force into this?" Liam asked 

"Just one little little thing I worry about." All the boys leaned in like Louis was about about to reveal the Crabby Patty Secret Formula. 

"Our schedules." All the boys cocked their heads to the side like lost dogs and furrowed thier eyebrows at Lous comment.

Louis noticed the confusion and sighed. "I mean none of our schedules match up, we barely see each other as of now so how would this relationship work out."

"Wow I never thought of that." Harry uttered under his breathe as he laid his back back on the counter.

"So what do we do about that?" Niall asked now sitting in criss cross applesauce position.

"What if you quit your job Lou?" Liam asked.

Louis looked conflicted "I mean I love working for Styles INC and what would I do all day without any of you guys here?"

"Plus Liam he is a very vital part of the operation I'm running at Styles INC." Harry commented while picking his nails.

"No offense to Mi Amore but what so vital about running around and picking up your coffee?" Zayn asked slightly annoyed with Harry.

"Exactly Z, he's just making up excuses so he can have extra time with Louis." Liam accused.

"Okay enough of this, we are not gonna argue like 5yrs arguing over Crayons. Plus your obviously making Lou uncomfortable." Niall said while getting up and pointing to Louis.

"Your right Niall. I'm sorry Harry that me and Zayn ganged up on you like that." Liam apologized.

"Yea sorry mate and sorry Mi Amore I know you do more than fetch coffee." 

"It's okay Zayn your were pretty spot on though." Louis giggled into his hand.

"Okay now that that's resolved we have to figure about a solution to the original problem at hand. What are we gonna do about our schedules?" Niall asked.

"Okay what if we all took a week off to spend with Louis to see if this relationship can work out." Liam suggested from the couch.

"That could work. But what happens if it does work then we're back at square one with our same schedules." Harry commented.

"Well then I guess-" Liam was about to start until he got cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt but maybe I can have specific days with specific people. Like for example how Liam doesn't work on Wednesdays that can be me and Liam's day. Or how Zayn doesn't work on Thursday that can be me and Zayns day. Niall too on Tuesday then Harry on Monday's. Then on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays we can spend it together. Plus since today is Friday maybe we can start on Sunday." Louis said smiling at his idea. 

"I love it Mi a more." Zayn said getting up to hug the boy.

"Me too." Niall said also going over to give the boy a kiss. 

"Works for me." Liam said as he shrugged his shoulders happily as he went over to join the other boys.

"So this means your quitting your job?" Harry asked with his arms crossed sitting next to Lou.

"Yea but at least we can spend time together without having to work and have other people who aren't the boys interrupting us." Louis debated. 

"I'll take that." Harry said as he joined the big group hug thingy that was going on.

\-   
The boys couldn't wait til Sunday. They finally had everything together. From a makeshift playroom to their assigned names.

Harry requested to be called Master and Louis happily obliged.

Zayn also wanted to be called Master but Harry already had it so he settled for Mister.

Liam was Sir and oddly enough Niall was Daddy. 

They had also went back out again on Saturday morning and bought 3 more Butt plugs for Louis and picked up him beautiful collar.

 

They also got a shit ton of lingerie and high knee socks even though the boys talked about how they prefer Louis to be naked around the house so he could be ready at all times.

They had an official full list of rules that were typed and printed out and hung up on the living room wall.

#1 Always call us by our assigned names unless it's an emergency.

#2 Don't cum without our permission.

#3 Don't touch yourself without our permission.

#4 You must stay on your knees unless told otherwise.

#5 Must wear a buttplug at all times unless we say otherwise.

#6 Must wear your collar around the house at all times.

#7 Must thank us after every punishment.

#8 Whoever day it is must be waken up with a blowjob.

#9 If you feel uncomfortable use your safe word.

#10 Breakfast must be ready and served before 7 on weekdays and 9 on weekends.

#11 If there is ever a problem tell us immediately.

\-   
It was 5:00 am and Louis was up taking a shower. He knew the rules and didn't want to mess up on the first day. 

Fresh out the shower Louis got ready to put his butt plug in. This was his first time ever putting a butt plug in. He situated himself in front of the mirror, turned around and bended over.

The lube and the buttplug were just in his arms reach. So he poured lube all over his anus and the buttplug. He used one hand to grab his butt check and pulled it to the side and used the other one to pop the butt plug in. Surprisingly Louis got the buttplug in snugly on the first try. He stood up and looked at his finished work and smirked. 

After that accomplishment he threw on a light pink Lacey thong and light pink knee high socks, and put in his collar.

Since this was the first day Louis decided to be extra and whip up an extravagant breakfast. 

Once he was done he lined everything up buffet style on the counter. He had made eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, potatoes and croissants. 

He took in everything he made and sighed. Until his heard footsteps signaling that the boys were up. So he got on his knees right by the entry way next to the TV. 

Niall was the first one to walk in dressed in a wife beater and Cotten pajama pants. 

"Good morning Baby." Niall said walking over to kiss Louis Head. 

"Good morning Daddy." Louis replied sweetly.

Zayn walked in next in a old beat up high school shirt of his and joggers.

"Good morning Mi Amore, you look quite ravishing this morning."

"Thank you Mister." Louis said while giggling and scrunching his eyes.

Liam and Harry were last. Liam in basketball shorts and no shirt and Harry in low hanging pajama pants and also shirtless.

"Morning Cutie." Liam said first as he bent down and kissed Louis cheeks.

"Good morning Sir." Louis said with a smile.

"Morning princess, did you put your butt plug in this morning?" Harry asked as he vented down to Louis level.

"Yes master." Louis replied while nodding his head. 

"Well show us then you can sit in on our laps and have one of us feed you okay?"

Louis nodded and quickly scrambled to his feet and walked over to were the boys were eating and bended over and grabbed both of his butt checks, spreading them apart so the boys could have a nice view of the buttplug.

"Good girl Princess." Harry complimented as he took a picture of this beautiful sight. 

The other boys were quite in shock to even say anything beside Zayn who was openly whistling and clapping at the sight.

"Okay Lou you can eat now." 

Louis sat in Liam's lap. Liam was rubbing Louis thigh and whispering about what a good job he did as Niall was fixing Louis plat.

Once Niall began feeding Louis the small boy began to feel the Liam's hand travel in his knickers and and began pushing the butt plug and moving it around. 

Louis knew he couldn't say anything or he would be punished so he continued to eat what Niall was feeding him. Plus the other boys were having their own conversations to even notice what Liam was doing.

Niall was almost done feeding Louis until Liam took the buttplug out of Louis and replaced it with his two fingers which automatically triggered a loud moan from Louis. 

"Louis are you alright?" Niall asked acting like he was concerned even know he knew damn well what Liam was doing.

Louis just bit his lip and nodded. Zayn and Harry stopped there conversation to watch what was going on unfold.

"Are you sure Lou you look pretty flushed?" Niall asked with a smirk in his face.

Right before Louis was about to answer Liam added another finger into Louis hole and was thrusting them in and out violently abusing his prostate.

Louis groaned and gripped into the counter for dear life. 

"I-m j-uust fi- oh my gosh!" Louis screamed as he came all over his Lacey thong.

"Oh no did someone just cum without permission?" Niall asked teasingly.

Liam scooped up the cum from Louis sensitive prick and showed the boys.

"Seems like he did." Liam said while showing the boys the cum then sticking the fingers into Louis mouth to clean off.

 

"That means someones gotta be punished." 

\- 

Zayn, Harry and Niall were all on the couch watching the game until something caught their eye.

Louis on all fours with a yellow cock ring on his red angry prick and a vibrating anal massager in his butt.

Liam was walking next to him with the Remote to the vibrator in his hand.

"So mates Louis wants to show that he's sorry for cumming without our permission this morning. Tell the boys what you want to do."  
Liam says while smirking.

"I-I wan-na suc-k suck you guy-ys off." Louis said shakily, clearly affected by the vibrator in his ass. 

"Good boy why don't you start off with Zayn." Liam suggested.

Before Louis started Liam crouched down to his level and whispered "If it becomes to much for you just say the safe word love." 

That mad Louis smiled but then he remembered the task at hand and began to crawl to Zayn.


	7. 7

\- Monday morning 

 

 

Louis had just finished saying his goodbyes to Liam, Niall and Zayn as they were off to work.

It was him and Harry's first day and he was so excited.

He went to his bedroom to take a shower and put on the outfit Harry had picked out for him.

It consisted of yellow lace panties  with 'Huddle up packers' on the back in a green print. And a Green Bay packers Jersey with with Styles and 57 on the back.

He didn't know why Harry picked out this outfit, he thought it was rather odd to be honest but he went with it. 

Once he was done he went to Harry's bedroom to "wake him up" but he wasn't in there.

But he soon heard a "LETS GO PACKERS!" coming from the living room. 

He walked in to see a shirtless Harry just in a pair of Kelly green Packer boxers.

Once he noticed Louis he automatically perked up.

"Good morning Princess, it's a beautiful morning to be a packers fan isn't it."

Louis was utterly confused.

"Umm Har- I mean Master wasn't I suppose to wake up with you know?" Louis asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. He was really looking forward to sucking Harry off.

"Oh princess you can still do it as I watch the game." Harry said with a big ol grin.

Louis automatically perked up at the sound of that. He quickly walked over and sat his bum on his feet in between Harry's legs.

He peeled back the tight green boxer to reveal Harry's fat thick cock. It had to be a good 9 inches. 

"Come on princess." Harry encouraged.

Louis began to kitten lick the head slowly which got a groan out of Harry.

The boy kept on kitten licking then gradually moved on to licking Harry's cock top to bottom. 

"Princess stop teasing or I'll have to punish you." 

After hearing that Louis engulfed the hard shaft into his mouth gaining a loud Moan from his master.

He swallowed as much as he could, using one hand to jerk Harry off and the other to massage his heavy balls.

To say that Harry was in heaven was an understatement.

His princess was giving him the best blow job he had ever received and the Packers had a 46 to 21 lead over the Steelers. Whoever said you can't have it all was clearly lying.

All of a sudden Louis popped off of Harry's dick.

"Princess why did you stop?" Harry with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I want you to fuck my mouth Master." Louis said looking up at Harry though his thick long eyelashes with his pretty Turkish blue eyes.

And if Harry wasn't in love before he definitely was now.

He gripped the small boys hair and started pushing the boys head up and down his shaft at a good pace.

"Baby if it ever becomes to much for you just tap my thigh twice" Harry reassured softly.

Louis just put a thumbs up and continues swirling his tongue around Harry cock as he made him deep throat it.

Harry's pace became quicker and he started forcing Louis head up and down quicker. The gagging noises Louis would make every time Harry dick reached the back of his throat turned him on even more.

Louis was honestly loving every minute of it.  
He realized he had a certain love for sucking dick.

"I'm really close." Harry mumbled out.

Louis could tell as Harry's pace quicken even more.

"Here it come and don't spit it out princess." 

Harry came with a groan into Louis mouth.

"Don't swallow it just yet." Harry told Lou as he got up with his green packers boxers around his ankles and waddled to kitchen to get his phone.

As Harry was doing that Louis was evaluating the taste of Harry's cum . It wasn't disgusting but it had an odd taste to it though. Kinda like salty seawater.

So deep into though about his Masters cum he didn't even notice that Harry was back in front of him looking for the camera app.

"Okay princess now open up for me."

Louis opened his mouth as wide as he could to show all the of his masters cum in his mouth.

"That's a beautiful picture baby might be my new wallpaper. Oh and you can swallow now."

Louis did so and just sat on his knees til he received his directions to do differently.

While Harry being the dickhead that he, naturally sent the picture of Louis to the other boys in the group chat they had, with the caption "Just got the best head of my life while you losers are at work


	8. 8

Louis  had just finish sending the boys off for work and now he was about to get ready to spend the day with Niall.

He had Niall food already prepared and his outfit for the day already on. It wasn't anything fancy just a pair of olive green panties with the label 'PINK' across the butt cheeks, one of the boys over size tshirts and a pair of mismatch ankle socks.

He crept in Niall room who was face down asleep with a puddle of drool under his mouth. He was knocked out.

Louis knew that the boys practices were intense especially because their semi finals game was this Saturday. So he decided to let him sleep for a little bit more. Louis pulled back Niall's blanket and cuddled into his back.

-  
About two hours later Niall was awoken with a heavy weight on his chest.

He looked down to see his angel sound asleep .

It was moments like this that Niall treasured. His little baby cuddle into his chest. One arm securely tucked under his chest and the other draped along the bed. The Niall realized Lou was suppose to wake him up with a blowie.

He was now conflicted. Does he wake his angel up from his precious sleep and punish him for not following the rules or does he go back to sleep and continue their nap.

Niall was drifting towards the latter but shook that thought away. He didn't want Louis to think he was the cute push over out of all the boys.

But then he didn't want to be the dickhead who punished him for catching a few extra Z's.

Niall thought were soon cut off when Louis raised his head and met eyes with the fading blonde.

Louis then realized he had fell asleep instead of fulfilling his daily task.

"Oh my gosh Daddy I'm so sorry I was suppose to wake you up with a blow job but instead I fell asleep. But I didn't wake you up because I knew you were tired form your nonstop practices. But I should've woke you up because that's the rules. How could I be so stupid and let you sleep. I'm such a screw up but I can't still give you head if you want." Louis rambled as he paced back in forth.

Niall looked at the poor boy with pity. He seemed truly upset.

"Baby baby, slow down. Come sit on Daddy's lap." 

Louis sighed and took a seat on the older mans lap.

"First of all your not stupid and certainly not a screw up. I appreciate you thinking of me and letting me sleep in though baby. But you broke a rule and you have to be punished." Niall states softly but firmly at the same time.

"Okay daddy." Louis said with his eyes on his lap and a pout on his face.

"That's my boy now take those panties off and lay on my lap." 

Louis shook his head and stood up to take his panties off.

Once he was done he turned around to see Niall waiting on the side of the bed.

Louis draped himself across Niall lap.

"So baby why are you being punished?" Niall asked while toying with the lavender buttplug that was stuffed in Louis bum.

"I broke a rule." Louis said lowly.

"And what rule was that?" 

"Rule number 8. I have to wake up whoever day it is with a blowjob." 

"Correct now I'm going to do 15 with my hand since it's your first time. Do you remember the safe word?" Niall asked cause he couldn't live with himself if he pushed his angel over his limits.

"Yes, Ravioli."

"Okay after every count say 'Thank you daddy."

Before Louis could a mutter out an okay a harsh slap came crashing down on his bum which cause the buttplug to nudge his prostate a bit.

"One." Niall said with so much power Louis could've came right then and there.

"Thank you Daddy." Louis moaned out.

The next minutes where filled with tears, moans and an array of 'Thank you daddy''

Once they were down Niall pulled a crying Louis to his chest. 

"You were so good baby. My good little boy." Niall whispered in his ear trying to soothe the boy.

After Louis sobbing slowed down the boys just stayed in the position with Niall rocking Louis.

"Daddy?" A little voice let out.

"Yes angel?" Niall asked while looking in his baby's eye.

"Um I- I have a problem." Louis said pointing to his private parts.

Niall directed his eyes to where Louis was pointing to see Louis tiny prick was standing straight with a little bit of precum leaking though the red tip.

"Oh did someone get hard from their punishment? Well we have to take of that don't we?" Niall asked rhetorically as he touched the head lightly.

Before Louis could react to Niall's touch he was being put to his feet.

"I'll be back in a second baby. Don't move and no touching."

Louis nodded his head and put his hands behind his back.

Niall returned with the same yellow cock ring they had used earlier this week, a purple silicone dildo, two pairs of Handcuffs and a blind fold.

"Okay baby take the blanket off the bed and lay out with you hands near the headboard."

Louis nodded. He neatly put the blanket on on the floor and laid out on the bed. 

"Alright now I'm going to put the blindfold on now angel. If it become too much just use the safe word." Niall explained.

"Yes daddy." 

Niall pecked the boys lips and put the blindfold on.

Louis then heard 4 snaps. He then realized his Daddy had handcuffed him to the headboard.

Louis let out a soft moan as he felt the tight cock ring at the base of his tiny cock. 

He then let out a small whine as Niall started toying with the plug. 

Louis was getting used to the circular motion until he felt a rush of air go to his gapping hole. 

Just as he was adjusting to cold air something began to nudge at his hole. 

Niall was teasing him. He wouldn't put the dildo fully in he just continue to circle his hole. Even putting it halfway in but not fully just to tease him.

But Waves of pleasure came crashing down upon Louis as Niall unexpectedly rammed the 9inch silicon mold into him. 

Niall was now abusing Louis poor prostate with the no stop thrusting of the dildo while his other hand he was twisting Louis hard nipple, occasionally putting the nub in his mouth giving it a nice tug with his teeth.

Louis was a complete moaning mess. He couldn't think about anything but his Daddy and coming.

"D-daddy I n-need to c-cum!" Louis wailed out brokenly. 

He gotten no respond, just harder thrusts instead.

"Pleas-se ple-ase Daddy le-t me c-cum." Louis cried out.

Niall then stopped all his actions. Louis whined at all the loosed contact.

"I'm going this take the cock ring off you angry little prick angel but... you can't cum until the count of five. Can you do that for me?"

Louis didn't know if he could do it but at this point he was so desperate to cum he'll follow any of Niall insane rules. So he nodded violently.

He received at harsh slap to his inner thigh. "Use your words baby."

"Yes dad-dy."

Niall smiled down at the boy and began to take the cock ring off.

The feeling was practically euphoric for Louis. He was practically using all his power not to cum.

"Okay baby now I'm gonna count to five." Niall said as he gripped the dildo that was still in Louis ass.

He pushed the dildo as far as he could into Louis. "One."

He grabbed the base and twisted it back out to repeat the same brutal action. "Two."

This time instead of using the dildo Niall left it in there and moved to the boys heavy balls and put them in his mouth sucking them. Louis knew he couldn't last. He felt so full with the 9inch dildo still placed in him and his daddy sucking his balls. He was literally sobbing again from all the pleasure. 

"Three." 

Niall wanted to make these last two numbers be so intense for Louis that he would be shaking from the pure bliss.

He grabbed Louis cock and started jerking him off. But before he continued he warned Louis. "If you cum before I hit 5 I'll spank you again but this time with a vibrator up your ass ass and a cock ring on your prick." 

That made the small boy moan even more. Louis didn't know who this Niall was but he was loving him and he wished he would visited more often.

Niall then went back to jerking Louis off while simultaneously abusing his prostate with the Dildo again.

"Four." 

Louis was almost there. He was going to cum literally in the next 3 seconds. 

As Niall continued his motions, he bent down and licked the head of Louis cock slowly. 

"Five." Niall said as he backed away from the boys cock.

Louis lost it. He released loads onto his stomach and face. Niall didn't think the boy had the much cum in his system.

Louis was shaking and crying and his cock was still spurting out drops of cum on to his stomach forming a pool of cum.

As Louis was coming down from his high, Niall was beating his meat to the sight in front of him. 

As soon as he was about to cum he straddled Louis waist. "Open your mouth baby."

Niall came thick ropes of hot cum into Louis mouth. 

Once he was finished he removed the blindfold to reveal a red eyes Louis. He looked gorgeous.

"Don't close your mouth yet baby." Niall said as he darted at the room.

Louis was beginning to suspect all these boys had a 'keep my cum in your mouth so I can take a picture fetish.' 

And just like he predicted Niall came back with his phone and a cup. He was now very confused.

He pressed the record button and set his phone up on the head of the headboard and the the front facing camera pointing down so you could a have a perfect view of Louis face.

"Okay baby now don't take your eye off the camera okay?"

Louis nodded since he was unable to talk due to the good amount of cum he had in his mouth.

Niall then got the cup and started scooping the cum off of Louis tummy into the cup. He somehow got all of it.

"Okay baby now I'm going to pour this in your mouth but don't swallow."

It had to be a 1/4 of a cup of cum in the cup that was being poured into Louis mouth. 

"That my good boy." Niall praised.

The mix of Niall's cum and his own cum was a weird combo. It was like the taste of coffee without any creamer.

"Okay baby you can swallow now." 

It was hard to swallow all the thick cum down his throat but he did it.

"Now smile at the camera and say "Thank you daddy." 

Louis put on his prettiest smile.

"Thank your daddy."


	9. 9

Liam just had to be different. 

After Louis his usual morning routine he crawled into Liam's room just to see the man up and fully dressed while Louis was still in his night wear.

"Um sir.. where are you going?" Louis asked cautiously looking up.

"You mean where are WE going cutie. Come on stand up." Liam said as he pulled Louis up and rested his hands around the boys waist.

"Oh, so where will we be going Sir?" Louis said with a light blush on his cheeks.

Liam grabbed a handful of Louis ass, eyeing his boy hungrily.

"On a little adventure babes. Go into the hallway bathroom, I have a lil outfit for you to wear." 

After leaving Liam's room all hot and bothered and having the need to readjust his suddenly tight panties, Louis walked into the bathroom to see a quite interesting outfit. 

A matching Calvin Klein set with a grey padded sports bra and a grey matching thong. Next to the set was a pair of skin tight Adidas leggings.

After Louis put the outfit on he checked himself out in the full length mirror. The top of the Calvin Klein things sat above the waist line of the leggings, hugging his hips.

He continued checking himself out until he saw Liam leaning against the door frame. 

"Babes you look absolutely delicious." Liam mumbled as he walked out behind Louis.

"Thank you Sir." Louis said with a slight giggle.

"I might just say fuck our plans and just keep you to myself the rest of the day with my cock up your hole." Liam said in Louis ear hotly while his hand traveled down to Louis hole, tugging at the buttplug that sat snug in between his cheeks.

Louis breathed hitched and let out a high pitched whine.

But as soon as he began to be worked up, Liam's fingers disappeared.

"But that would ruin the fun, come on babes we're going out." Liam said as he walked out.

~

The two boys found themselves at Liam's favorite gym. Liam had instructed Louis to stick to the light cardio while Liam focused more on the dumbbell side of the gym.

After about a good hour and a half Louis psychically could not run for another minute. 

Louis stepped off the machine and walked over the side that Liam was on.

The man looked godly.

He was squatting and lifting two individual 50lbs dumbbell in each hand. Sweat glistening all on his naked back.

Louis could've stayed there forever watching his glistening back if it wasn't for Liam sensing his presence.

He dropped the dumbbells and turned around to faced the boy.

"Hey babes, ya done your workout?" 

"Yea I think so, I'm actually quite tired sir." 

"Okay well looks like we both sweated a lot. There's a laundromat downstairs we can use so we don't have to hear Harry complain about having to always wash our clothes." Liam said as he was gathering his stuff.

Louis giggled into his hand because Harry was always constantly complaining about cleaning the boys clothing and he always scolded them for not being able to clean their own clothes.

Liam watched Louis giggled in pure amazement. This boy was so breathtaking... and he was gonna ruin him.

~

The laundromat wasn't like an actual laundromat.

It was a small place with about five top loaders washing machines on the left side and five dryers on the right side. In the middle was a small walkway with random baskets dispersed throughout the place.

They settled in front of a washing machine.

"Alright babes, time to get undressed." Liam said after he lifted the top of the machine up.

Louis and Liam both stripped until both of their cocks were out and clothes were in the machine. 

"Alright babes I think their might be more clothes in the bag." Liam said referring to to light blue Adidas duffle bag in the floor. 

He pulled out clothing that was obviously was Liam's.

After pulling Radom articles of clothing from the duffle, Louis stumbled upon a 9in magenta suctioned cup dildo. 

"Um sir?" Louis mumbled out turning around with the clothes now on the floor and only the dildo in his hand.

"Yes babes?" Liam said with his back to the boy due to the fact that he was getting the machine set up,

"What is this for?" Louis asked pointing to the toy.

 

Liam turned around to see that Louis had found the dildo he had packed.

"Oh that's going up your ass love." Liam said simply and turned back around to finish what he was doing. 

Louis wasn't shocked because the last two days a couple of items been stuck up his hole but they were currently at a laundromat, where anyone could walk in at any moment.

"Where am I gonna use it at though?"

Liam turned around picked up the clothes next to Louis and dumped them in the machine. Then grabbed the dildo from Louis hand and places it securely on top of the machines agitator.

"Right there babes."

~

Louis found himself perched on top of the washing machine with his hole hovering about an inch above the tip of the dildo. 

"Okay Lou this is the deal. The full spin cycle is 15minutes. The agitators spins 68 strokes per minute." 

Louis jaw dropped at that.

"If you can last the full 15 minutes, I'll eat you out until you cry and you can cum all you want. But if you don't last I'll throw a cock ring on you and you'll have to go though another cycle after you finish to first one without any coming."

Louis was flabbergasted. He knew he wouldn't able to last 15mins of 68 strokes per minute but then not being able to have the option to cum at all had to be worst. 

"Ready babes?" 

Louis nodded in return.

"Words." Liam said in such a dominant that Louis thighs began to quiver.

"Yes sir." 

"Remember the safe word?"

"Giraffe."

"Well lets go." 

As Louis sunk down on the dildo, Liam had pressed the start button.

The first few spins weren't bad and Louis thought for a quick second maybe this won't be too bad. 

But that thought quickly ended.

"Ride it babes." Liam said loud enough that Louis could hear it over the loud noises.

Louis internally groaned. 

He would just have to avoid his prostate each bounce.

"You better start riding babes before I punish you." Liam threatened.

Louis complied and lifted his ass a few inches off the dildo and quickly lowered himself down, hitting his prostate dead center.

He let out a strangled moan and a rush of blood went to Louis cock and made it stand a little straighter.

Louis repeated these actions each rise and fall getting more powerful. 

It was about 5 minutes in. Which meant 340 strokes. 

Louis cock was completely hard now along with Liam's, whose been touching his fully erect 10inch penis during the whole show.

The sounds Louis was letting out were sinful and we're going straight to Liam's cock.

5 more minutes in and Louis was sobbing. 

"Sir-r please stop it! I can't take anymore!" 

"Babes only 5 minutes left." Liam said trying to comfort the small sobbing boy who was riding that dildo like his life depended on it.

Louis bounces became sloppier each time. His moans became more ragged showing a sign of his lack of energy. And his cock was red and leaking cloudy white precum from the tip.

"I-I can't do-o this anymore-e!" Louis cried out.

"Baby come on only 4 more minutes left." Liam tried to encourage but he could see Louis falling apart above the machine.

Louis prostate was brutally being abused either constant bouncing and the repetitive vibrations. The boy was seconds away from either coming or passing out.

"I-I can't-t! Liam-m pleas-ee sto-!" But Louis cries were cut off but the extreme orgasm that was taking though his whole body.

Within a second the boy had fallen off the machine but Liam had caught him.

Louis was curled up in Liam's arms. His eyes closed but he was mumbling the word 'giraffe' over and over again and he was twitching in Liam's arms.

Liam was internally freaking out.

Not only had Louis colored out but he had entered a deep subspace.

"Babes babes, please come back to me." Liam pleaded to the boy in his arms.

But the boy only continued to twitch and mumble the safe word. 

Liam quickly stood up with the boy in his arms and reached for his phone that was resting on the dryer.

He had to call one of the boys to come help him but he didn't know who.

Zayn was currently teaching.

Niall had practices all week for this game this Saturday.

So his last resort was Harry. Since he owned his company he should be able to leave whenever.

He called Harry's phone number and put the call on speaker so he didn't have to balance Louis in one hand and the phone in another.

"Liam what is it, I'm very bus-"

"Harry please come to the basement in the gym! Louis in a subspace and we walked here and all of our clothes are wet! And I just don't know what to do!" Liam yelled, his voice filled with panic.

"Okay Liam calm down, I'll be there in 10mins with some clothes. Just stay there and comfort Louis."

The men ended the call and cradled the small boy in his arms.

"Louis baby please come back to me?"


End file.
